Another Usual Day
by ChaoticNation
Summary: Teresa of the Faint Smile from Claymore against some random idiots who enjoyed terrorizing the town. Teresa stayed at the town for a few months as she continued her training out of town, to make sure the men didn't return. (The artist and creator of Claymore is Norihiro Yagi)


Teresa had been on her way to a small coffee café, when suddenly a man, a good half foot taller than her, stepped into her way. For one, Teresa had been wearing a long cloak that went down to her feet, with the hood over her head to cover her blonde hair, allowing the shadows to hide her silver eyes and a bit of her face. Clearly, this made her look rather suspicious. When the man stood in her way, the cloaked figure stood where she was, having first noticed how the man had three others with him.

They all wore black t-shirts with a heavy metal band logo, worn down jeans that went down to their knees with black leather belts. Along with that, they wore what looked like cheap, leather shoes. They wore things that seemed like, 'goth' clothes, but in Teresa's opinion, they all looked like hippies with no sense of dignity.

"Get out of my way," Teresa sighed. "I'm late in getting somewhere and I don't need you lot in my way." Teresa recently had her emotions sealed again, leaving her close to emotionless.

"Tough words for a lady like you," the leader of the group said in a rough voice. "But would could a lady like you do against us?"

With her head down, Teresa responded. "Oh, I'm not what you call 'human'."

Teresa had begun walking again while the man was talking, this time much faster. The others had noticed her walking, and blocked her path, which irked Teresa to thinking that she would have to kill someone. That was when she violently pushed one of the males to one side with enough force to make him stumble and fall to the ground. Just by looking at them, Teresa judged them to be very overweight and around the ages of forty to around fifty.

Just when Teresa pushed out of them out of her way, another punched her from the back, but Teresa had gyrated around, grabbing his wrist in such a bone crushing grip, that the man's wrist began to break. Teresa could feel the man's wrist breaking in her hand as she kept holding it, increasing the pressure by the second. Another man ran up to her in attempts to force her to let go, but ended up with a foot to the face and flew back several meters. Still holding onto the wrist, the man was writhing in pain as he had grabbed her wrist to get her hand off, but only found himself with a badly broken hand. That was when Teresa picked him up by the collar of his shirt and with her inhuman strength, she threw the man into one of his comrades before turning to another who was about to grab her by the neck.

Just when the man was about the grab her about the neck, Teresa shot her hand forwards in such a blinding speed, no one saw the movement. Her hand was holding him by the shoulder. Increasing her grip, she spun around a bit, and with enough momentum, she threw the man into the air. Bringing her left leg up, she brought it down upon the fat man's abdomen with such force that the guy came very close to coughing blood. When the male hit the ground, a crack appeared in the pavement.  
That was three down now.

Turning to the fourth, who had decided to turn and run for his life, Teresa caught him with ease. Running a few meters in front of him, she turned and stopped. Looking at him, Teresa angled her body so that her right side was facing the man, and both her legs were bent at the knees. As her drew closer, Teresa balanced upon her left foot as she pulled her right leg to her torso, so her knee was at her chest. Gathering enough strength in her leg, she unleashed a fourth of a very powerful kick that sent him back towards the others. If she were to use the Entirety of the kick, the man would have been sent back much farther and would have been killed.

That was the fourth.

A large crowd had gathered to gaze upon the fight of the mysterious woman against four muscular and overweight men. They were all amazed on how the woman managed to disable all four men without getting a single injury. They were amazed how the woman singlehandedly took out a group of men that no one had the courage to take out, or even approach.

One of the spectators had enough courage to speak up. "Umm… ah… Miss, we thank you for what you've done. T-that group had been terrorizing many people in the town. M-may we be able to see who you are? Do you need anything? A room to stay in? Food? Anything you need."

Teresa turned towards the person who was talking; surprised to see that it was a mid-aged woman of around twenty. Seeing her, Teresa let one of her faint smiles touch her lips before she shook her head.

"I will not be here for long," Teresa said gently as she walked to the woman, and putting a gently hand upon her. "I have been shunned from towns and was never fully accepted, but was thought of a monster in your kinds."

"B-but, please, show us who you are, so we may be able to remember you."

Sighing, Teresa gave in, and took the hood off to reveal her silver eyes and blonde hair that seem to reflect the color of the sun. There was a deadly silence that ran through the people who saw her figures. The silence seemed to drag on for hours, before the people began cheering. Teresa was clearly caught by surprised when everyone began cheering. She had not been expecting this to happen, in fact, she had thought she was going to be thrown out of the town like the other times.

It wasn't long before she had a room at an expensive hotel, having not been charged for the room. Going to the coffee café, Teresa sat slumped in a corner, not wanting to be recognized but it was hopeless. That was when she began her work. Tying her hair up with a light green hair band, she took off her cloak to reveal her outfit to be close to Clare's after the Seven year Time Lapse, except there was no shoulder pads.

There were many times when she talked to the customers who walked into the café, but there wasn't much to talk about since it was the same thing of running the gang out of the town. It was something Teresa did not judge to have any kind of concern, but later found out the truth.


End file.
